lewdgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Relic line
This is the main quest. She's short to describe, but you will have a long time to do her. You can always check her in memorandum. You should join the guild because you will spend so time in forest, so you could harvest herbs and mushroom and fight slimes you could use for your guild's quests to gain some gold and experience. If it's your first run and you want avoid to loose boss fight, hire some companions in the guild (for this, take any quest and hire one of groups you can see in front of guild master's desk. If you want to know more about the two teams, check the guild line's page.) ' ' To start the quest, talk to Hiller, the priest in the church, who tell you where the first relic are : in the forest. Boss's zone are unexplorable at night, so go in during the day. This is hard to lost your way. The more unconvenient will be slimes. But the can help you to level up. In the forest's 2nd zone (with pink slimes), there's a banding who wandering in the middle. If this is your fist run, AVOID HIM or you could be beaten and probably send to Torres city... and you won't this (if you're send to Torres, go check the Slave line's page to see what you gonna have and how to get out of here quickly). Keep havers herbs and mushroom to gain some experience at the guild (plus, herbs can heal you 100 hp if you use em) and open chests. In front of the boss's zone, you will find a tent. You can sleep here if you are injured. ' ' When you are ready, go to the boss's zone and prepare to fight Lamias and her slime's army... or just let em beat you. This is also an option who will have consequences only at the end of this quest (you'll see). ' ' There will be four fights. The 3rd first fights will be against slimes. If you are low level, you gonna have a bad time : the will strip you and rape you. Each rape will cost you 100 hp and you will be vulnerable (companions will be useful in this case). The last fight will be against lamias. If you beat em, you will save a poor lady in distress and gain the poseidon crystal. ' ' If you fail, you will be raped and Seaclya will give em 1/7th to your soul at a contract, but you won't have the crystal easily. You need to become a decent seedbed. For this, go be raped by slime to growth your birthing/maternity stat. 6 or 7 birthing should be enough. 1 week later, lamias will use you to give birth to some slimes. If you pleased em, the will give you crystal. Then you will spend one day each week as a seedbed for em. ' ' Go back to Anvil. Hiller will give you the next relic's position 4 days later. Until this day, go make some guild quests to gain xp and gold (and buy some equipment if you want). ' ' When the 4th day has come, go talk to hiller. The Golden apple is in the forest to. ' ' At the first zone (with blue slimes) go to the southwest. A road had been blocked by a rock, but it's praticable now. The two next zones will be filled respectively by bees and scorpios. They will be more strong than slimes and can poison you. There's also a bandit so avoid him if you can't manage him. Go open some chests and harvest herbs/mushrooms. Another tent will be here in front of boss's zone if you need some rest. ' ' The boss is a treant. Cast some fire magic to beat him. But be careful : he can injury you with some powerful strikes. If you beat him, the apple is yours and you can go back to Anvil. ' ' But if you lost, You will lost 1/7th of your soul, once again and your breast will produce milk. To get the apple in 7 days, you need to store some milk so go have some sex to this. You will also gain a lust skill « milking » who allow you to put your milk in bottle (and gain some « mana potion » wit this) but avoid tu use him until you wont have the apple. When you got him, go back to Anvil. ' ' Once again, Hiller need 4 day to tell you where the next relic is. Until this day, complete some quests. Then talk to Hiller. The next relic is in the undead kingdom and you need to cross the forest. The exit is in the scorpio's zone, in the northeast. ' ' There is a stone outside of the castle. You can use him to go back to Anvil (and go back here by Anvil's stone). It will be useful to avoid to spend a teleport scroll or do all the road. Go inside the castle and check the tablet in the middle of the room. A ghost will possess you and show you an illusion. ' ' The castle is a maze and the road to take is shown by illusion : « Liliana »'s head will always point the good direction. Note that undead can't rape Liliana if you fail to fight em. So don't think you can gain SP here... ' ' At the end of the road, Lich king will fight you with some undeads. Even if they can't have sex, those one will strip you and bound you with some bondage's item and dildos. But if you can defeat me, you will gain the Death scepter. ' ' In case of defeat, you will lost 1/7 of your soul, which mean another soul contract and you will come back here one day per week. To gain the Death Scepter in this case, you need a flower. You can found this one in Nastela's temple, at north to Anvil. Good news, the stone we talked earlier will avoid you to use a scroll. Go pick the flower and came back by the stone to give the flower to the lich and obtain the staff... then go back to Anvil. ' ' 4 days later, Hiller will tell you to go to the mountain in the north to anvil and gain a horn. On the road, you'll see magic academy. There's a teleport stone here in case of need. ' ' Mountain's road is easy : go straight. Avoid bandits, once again, but don't hesitate to explore and open chests. At the end of the road, you will fight a golem. ' ' If you face him for the first time, you should consider to lose this fight : if he beat you, he give you the « Earth fury » curse who allow you to deal earth damages to all enemies for 50 mp (the skill will stay forever, when after you finish the game). Of course, for this run, it mean another soul contract. ' ' In case of loss, anyway, you won't have to wait or do something, you will have the horn right now, so no matter if you win or lose, go back to Anvil and wait 4 anothers day to talk to Anvil and you will know where to go to have the Ice flower : in the northeast of the continent, to the Ice temple. On the road, you will sea a tent : this is the island village where you can found another teleport stone. Keep this village in mind, you will have to go there when you will do the Abadon quest. ' ' If you want to explore the temple and open his chests, do it right now, because beat the boss will change the zone and chests will be locked. The temple is filled by water monsters, so fire spells won't be effective. The boss is protected by 3 statues. Check a statue will trigger a fight, but even if you lose a fight and be raped, the statue will be activated so just check the three statues. ' ' The boss is an Ice Elf, a fireproof one. If she beat you, she will teach you Ice fury who are the same spell than the earth one but it deal ice damage (and this one too will be kept forever, even after a new game +) but, once again, you will made a soul contract. But you will have the ice flower right now. ' ' If you win the fight, the temple will change and chests will be lost. ' ' Go back to Anvil, skip 4 days and Hiller will tell you where the fire pearl are : to the left to Island Village (use the teleport stone ' ' In this temple, some chests won't be reachable before you fought the boss because of the flames. Monsters who live here are dragons. If you learned Ice fury, it will be useful right now. ' ' Once again, you have to fight 3 statues to reach the boss : the fire elf. ' ' And this one too have some spell to learn (same conditions : forever learned, etc). He will learn flame fury and a fireproof spell to keep liliana safe from flames on the map... and you will give a fragment of your soul but be warned : this contract have more importance than the other ones. In any case, victory or loss, you have the fire pearl right now ! ' ' Now that you have the 6 artefacts, go back to Anvil, prepare yourself and talk to Hiller to go to the final road. ' ' On the ship's road, you will talk to Semalya. If you want, you can talk to Hiller too. One last teleportation stone will wait you before the last dungeon. Explore the zone and fight some bat (or late them make you comfortable, if you want). In the last room, you will reach the end. ' ' You can have 5 differents ending : ' ' Normal end : if you have 6 soul contracts (so each boss beat you), this is game over : the recent plot twist will break Liliana's mind. Seaclya has no choice but take Liliana's last soul contract and will possess her body to beat Hiller and Semalya. She will live as a Lust Queen and give bodies to Liliana to let her honor her contracts everyday. When a receptacle will be broken, she switch it to let Liliana live. ' ' Next endings need to have 5 contracts or less. ' ' Good ending A : you need to fulfill some conditions : be virgin, have some good memories to share with Seaclya (you need to do some events. This is sex scenes Like flower girl prostitution, guild master's sex scene, etc. (if you have a list to sex scenes who can fulfill this conditions, please note it here!) less than 1 000 in curse hidden stat and have companions special item (how to get em ? I never had this ending so I don't know!) then you have to win the final fight. ' ' Good end B : you have two conditions to fulfill : once again, you have to share good memories with Seaclya and you need more than 1 000 in curse stats. Win the final fight and kill Hiller and Semalya. Liliana will accept to live as a lust queen and have some happiness in here lustly life. ' ' Bad end A : if you lose to the final fight or give up (no good memories to share with Seaclya), Liliana will surrender and accept to be King Inma's wife. This end will occur if you hadn't made a soul contract with fire elf. Liliana will burn in the flames who separate her to the king (even if you cast the fireproof spell : the contract is needed to cross em). ' ' Bad end B : the same, but you settled the contract with fire elf. Before you talk to the demon, go check the zone, there is two chests to open and gain some swords who can keep for new game +. When you talk to the king, he will absorb Liliana and brainwash her. She will have sex forever and feed king with lust energy to allow him to come back on earth and rule the world. ' ' Congratulations, you finished the main quest. Don't hesitate to launch a new game + : there still a lot of things to do !